Injuries
by CainaStarsong
Summary: Fuji was hurt while Tezuka couldn't do anything. How will this affect Fuji's tennis, and will it bring the pair together?
1. The Accident

A/N I started something new, why, why, why, why?

Disclaimer: I don't own. If i did, Fuji wouldn't be hurt! Oh, but I hurt him!

* * *

There were only a few people who could make Tezuka yell. Or at least, yell from worry. Yelling as a captain to pick up the pace was different than yelling for a friend. But there was something about seeing Fuji being buried under bits of metal.

"Fuji!" Tezuka shouted, crossing the street in order to get to his friend. He could hear people talking about them.

"Call an ambulance! That kid was just buried!" "Oh, my gawd! Is he gonna be alright?" "Did you see that? The car! It hit the wall!

It was simple, really. A car, coming entirely too fast. Both Tezuka and Fuji jumping, to opposite sides of the street. Only for Fuji, he'd jumped to the wrong side. Just as he was standing up, smiling to show he was fine, the car had swerved, and very nearly crushed his thin body.

Tezuka could feel tears coming, welling under his eyes, but he wiped them away furiously as he pushed through through the rubble, desperately trying to find his friends body.

"Kid," a paramedic said, "Stand back, we need to get him to the hospital."

Hospital. Hospital. The words didn't register. "Hospital?" Tezuka asked slowly, stopping. He knew the paramedics would do a better job than he would.

Fuji had never been the same after that.

* * *

The doctors had decreed he'd be alright in a few weeks, and he'd been very lucky the car hadn't hit him. The official report was a injury the head, and multiple cuts and bruised; scars that would never fade. If that peice of metal had been a inch to the left, he'd have died. As it was, he was extremely lucky

But while Fuji was staying in the hospital, he'd been different. More jumpy, less cheerful, less friendly. Tezuka could tell when he visited.

"Tezuka." He smiled genuinely. Genuinely false.

"Fuji," Tezuka took his common spot on the stool. Not the visitors chair, that was too far away. "The team misses you. Have any of them been to visit?"

"Mmm," Fuji replied, "Eiji and Oishi came yesterday, and Momo and Echizen came a week ago. Inui left just before you came."

"What about Kaido?"

"Tezuka, when do you think I'll be able to play tennis again?" Fuji asked, looking out the window and completely disregarding his captains question.

"I don't know. Since when have you been so determined to play?" Tezuka asked, taking off his glasses and polishing them on his uniform, like he did when he didn't know the answer or when he was nervous. Needless to say, the glasses didn't come off much.

"I didn't use to think I had any drive to play, that I only played because I was good, but watching the clock pass during tennis practices is getting to me. I want to play, I don't feel right sitting here. It makes me twitch." Fuji said slowly.

"Won't it say on your write-up?" Tezuka asked.

"Will it?"

"Yes, I'll go ask for it now, if you wan't. You get out of the hospital tomorrow, anyways." Tezuka stood up, not sure he could take his friends depressing feelings.

"Yeah, thanks." Fuji said, watching Tezuka go.

So Tezuka asked. "Here's the write-up...The doctoer wrote that you can play in...this looks like a one...so one week."

* * *

A/N This'll be good...i shouldn't start anything new yet, but I did. bad me


	2. Problems

A/N Oh, this is short too. But I don't want to put anymore in it, it'll be...overkill?

Disclaimer: Fuji is hurt again, me is bad, I no own!

* * *

However, when Fuji was back on the courts and fully recovered, he found something out.

"Fuji? Fuji!" Eiji was yelling at him. Loudly, like he was worried that his friend might not understand.

"Yes?" Fuji asked, rubbing his face with his towel.

"Fuji, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, Eiji."

But it was so hard for him to play. Hard for him to move, hard for him to hit, hard for him to think. He was so slow, like he was moving underwater. He couldn't even perform his Triple Counters correctly.

"Fuji? Did you..." Tezuka asked, not wanting to say '_miss a triple counter?'_

"Yes." Fuji said slowly, "I did. Tezuka, I'll take the rest of the day off." He stated, not asking, but telling as he walking off the court, leaving his racket on the bench, his normal clothing in the changing room, and his drink on the court.

Tezuka just watched him go.

"What wrong with you, Fuji Shusuke?" The genius asked himself as he paced around in the park, "The doctor told you this might happen, that it might take a few days to build up to your usual strength. Because of all those injuries." He fingered his head, where he had a scar now, hidden under his hair.

"So why am I so disappointed?" He screeched at the sky, losing his cool, "Why? I couldn't just stay, could I? I'm such a coward, walking off now that I'm no good at tennis."

"But I only played because I was good, at first!" He yelled back, "So why can't I accept this? Why do I care so much now, why do I want to be so good and win?"

He continued to rage at himself, pacing, wearing a spot in the grass from his feet. Back forth, back forth, before eventually heading home.

* * *

"Shusuke?" His mother asked, cutting some vegetables out the counter, "Shusuke, are you alright?" It was almost a week after Fuji had first played tennis again, and he wasn't improving at all.

His standard answer was on his lips, he was ready to say _I'll be fine_. Bit he suddenly changed his mind. "No, no, I don't think so." He said, leaning on the counter, "I'm feeling a bit off."

His mother felt his forehead, surprised. Nothing was ever wrong with Fuji. Yuuta, yes, Yumiko, yes, Fuji, no. "Hmm, you don't feel like you have a fever, and you look fine. Help me cut these vegetables, and we'll talk while we eat, alright?" She smiled.

Fuji grabbed the knife, and started chopping something green and leafy. "Mom?"

"Yes, Shusuke?"

"What would happen," he hesitated, hearing the door slide open, "What would happen if I quit tennis?"

"Who's quitting tennis?" His father asked, coming into the room, loosening his tie and narrowing his eyes, "Why are you quitting tennis, Shusuke?" He asked dangerously, throwing his tie on the table.

Fuji almost ran away, his father was so threatening, "I'm not," He started, "I just...wanted to know?" His statement was a question.

"Well," his mother said, putting everything on plates, "We'd be proud of you, even if you choose another sport-"

"No," Fuji cut her off, "I don't want to play another sport."

It was a good thing there was someone at the door, because his mother looked like she was about scream, and his father looked like he wanted to beat Fuji.

So Fuji went and opened the door. "Tezuka?" He asked, seeing the captain outside his house.

"I brought your things." Tezuka said, emotionless, "Your clothing, your racquet's..." he trailed off and just offered everything to Fuji, who took it wordlessly.

"Fuji!" His father screamed, "Get back in here!" Fuji jumped, startled at the sudden call.

"Is..." Tezuka said slowly, "Is everything alright?" For as long as he'd known Fuji, the captain had never heard his friends parents yell at him in anger.

"It's fine." Fuji said, reverting back to his old answer, "Don't worry, Tezuka. Everything is fine."

What a lie.

* * *

A/N No one ever makes Fuji's parents mad... weird.


	3. Mistakes

A/N Fuji ish Fuji, I love Fuji, Fuji is hurting. I am bad to do this to Fuji.

Disclaimer: no one evens puts this anymore, do they?

* * *

The news was all around school.

Fuji quit the tennis team. No one wanted a bad player, and he was the type to give up something he wasn't good at. Even if every one was asking him to come back, even people he didn't know. Eventually, even Eiji and Momo gave up.

Eventually.

He didn't have much to do now. The only sport that had ever held his interest was tennis, he'd imagined it must take great skill to hit the tiny ball, and he didn't want to join a social club, such as student council.

He and his friends had only ever spent time together after the tennis practice that came after school. Fuji had come along a few times, but it had all been talk of the tennis club, and so Fuji's friendship began to slide away as well.

So he joined the photography club. He always liked photography before, but just as a hobby, not a passion. But he trying, at least. It didn't require much effort, after all. Just a good eye, and quick finger, and zwip! A nice picture.

"Fuji?" Eiji asked hesitantly. It was a sign of how much had changed between the two that Eiji didn't tackle the other on sight, nor did he call him Fujiko anymore.

"Hmm?"

"Um," Eiji said, losing his nerve, "Nevermind."

* * *

Tezuka, however it seemed on the outside, had not given up.

"Fuji?" He asked tentatively one day. "I wish you would play tennis again."

Fuji opened his eyes. "No, thanks. I may have been good before, and I suppose I could be good again if I tried, but I don't want to try. So, no."

Tezuka cleaned his glasses. These days, the glasses came off often, just because of Fuji. "But-"

"I won't play tennis just because you want me to, Tezuka. If i want to play again, I'll play on my own terms."

* * *

Tezuka stood outside the private doctor Fuji had been seeing, for check-ups on his injuries. Fuji had quit because he couldn't play well. Was that an after-effect of them accident? Tezuka had to know.

"Excuse me," Tezuka asked, standing in the doorway of the small room, "Doctor?"

"Yes, come in." The doctors said, turning around in his chair. "Can I help you?"

"My friend is a one of your patients, his name is Fuji Shusuke?" Off came the glasses. "He's been playing tennis and it wasn't coming too easily to him-"

"Tennis?"

"Tennis."

"I told him not to start for 4 weeks, after I began some physical therapy exercises with him."

"It says on his write-up 1 week." Tezuka said, his hopes lifting. He put his glasses back on. If this was all an honest mistake...!

"I have the copy right here. My handwriting isn't good... it does look like a one somewhat. There shouldn't be any damage, but he should have started some therapy first, to get his muscles to work correctly together and so on, some of his wounds were so bad! Usually, we only have these rehabilitation treatments for athletes, since they have more strain on the muscles..."

"So he hasn't lost his talent?" Tezuka interrupted, not wanting to wait for the doctors monologue to end.

"No, he hasn't lost his talent or his skill. Just a mistake on my part. He'll be fine, don't worry about it. Just tell him to stop playing tennis until next time he comes back."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Tezuka said darkly, heading outside, "Thank you, Doctor."

He practically ran to Fuji's house, he was so excited.

* * *

"Hello?" He called through the door, "It's Tezuka..." He heard nothing. "Hello?"

He was about to slide open the door when Fuji threw it open quite suddenly. "Oh, Tezuka." He said, breathing heavily, "What do you need?"

"I went to the doctor's office, to ask about tennis and-"

"Tezuka, could we talk about this later?"

"Why not now?" Tezuka insisted. He was so excited about this, why did he have to wait?

"It's not good time."

"Why not?"

"It isn't a good time now, Tezuka." The other boy repeated, "Please leave." He slid the door shut, hiding Tezuka from view as went back inside.

* * *

A/N Oh, Fuji's so touchy. WHY? i dunno. actually, i do. but you don't! any guesses as to why Fuji shut the door?


	4. Protection

A/N I love this chapter! well, not the beginning, the end! i was gonna make you wait, but i was so inspired. this was so great.

Disclaimer: i'll pay you in gum if you believe me!

* * *

Everything was crumbling around Fuji. His sports, his friends, and even his family. His parents had made it clear that if he wanted to live in their house and eat their food, he had to do something and photography was not an option. His father had been barely happy with him playing tennis, after all.

Fuji stood outside his home in the cold, debating weather or not to go in. It wasn't a home, really, just a temporary living space. Homes have love, home's have comfort. But with a deep breath, he braved the house he didn't call his any more.

His mother saw him first, and scuttled off to cook something. While she was angry and disappointed in her son, she'd rather ignore him than have an extra battle. There were too many between Fuji and his father.

And now his father saw him. Fuji set his bag down, almost cowering. He didn't want this. He didn't. Too late. A quick, hard punch left him on the ground, and soon his father was kicking him in the stomach. Not to an extreme, just enough to get the point across.

"What's going on here?"

"Ah!" Fuji gasped. His father turned to face an familar face. Tezuka.

"I'm teaching my son a lesson."

"Wrong." Tezuka's voice was cold as he moved forwards while Fuji's father moved back. "That's not your son. Maybe he was once, but after you started beating him? No."

He lifted Fuji off the ground by his wrists, the beaten boy only just able to function. Tezuka slipped his friends arm around his shoulders, barely making any progress, but it didn't matter. The cruel parent of this teen had disappeared to another room, leaving the two boys to leave the house.

Fuji was only able to make it to a nearby park before stopping. "Tezuka..." he begged, "Stop..." The glasses were off now, but not from nervousness, from anger. What kind of person would do this to Fuji? "Tezuka..." The plea caused the captain to turn and face Fuji, worry in his eyes.

"How long has this been going on for?" Tezuka asked, deadly calm.

"Since...since I quit the tennis club. That's when it started." Fuji said shamefully, sitting down on a wooden bench. Tezuka sat beside him, then realized...

"That long? But that..that was nearly a month ago!" He exclaimed, truly and completely furious. The glasses in his hands started to crack under the controlled tension, then just...snapped in half.

"Yes." Fuji said, grabbing the pieces, "Your glasses-"

"My glasses aren't important. So all this started because you stopped playing?" Tezuka, it seemed, had lost his cool, he was pacing and breathing heavily, so angered, so infuriated.

"...yes." Fuji whispered, "That's right."

"You are not going back to that house. Even if you play again, you're not going back."

"Where will I go? In the end, I don't have anywhere." He said, depressed.

"You'll go to my house." Tezuka said, making a split decision. Normally, he thought things out, he never made a decision in just a moment. This was not, however, a normal day.

"What about your own parents? They won't take kindly to having a second mouth to feed, Tezuka. Especially a useless one." Fuji said, "Don't baby me, I'll be fine..."

"You aren't useless, and no, you won't be fine! You're going to my house, you're going to stay, and I'm going to make you a promise." He crouched down, so he was the same height as Fuji.

"I'm going to protect you this time."

* * *

A/N Aw, Tezuka! he felt so bad about not saving Fuji the first time!


	5. Don't Want To Play

A/N Back to tennis is where the conversation ends.

Disclaimer: Why can't you BELIEVE ME, i have gone through hell to get this chapter to you and yet, no one believes me.

* * *

Tezuka half-carried Fuji up the steps to his house, the other boy was so tired. It wasn't really physical pain, but more emotional shock. Even if Fuji had never been the type to get worked up over emotions, anyway.

Fuji hadn't doneanything while Tezuka was pulling his shoes off, and nothing while Tezuka was helping him into bed. In the morning, Tezuka knew that Fuji would get up, saying that he had no right to sleep in the bed while the captain was on the floor, but Tezuka didn't care about that now. All that mattered was that Fuji got some rest.

After all, he doubted he would get much sleep now.

It was already 8:00, and somehow, the hours had just flown by. Tezuka wasn't tired, though, so he sat on the ground, leaning against his bed, he contemplated what had happened. All in all, he really wished he'd thought this decision through.

* * *

"Tezuka? Tezuka?" Fuji said questioningly, having woken up to find himself in his friends room, his friends bed, with his friends head a few inches away. Tezuka had fallen asleep, sitting up on the ground, head tilted against the bed.

However, as he felt the bed shift from Fuji's movement, the captain opened his eyes. Automatically, he reached for the glasses that were on his nightstand. Except, he was considerably lower to the ground than normal, so he smashed his hand into the wood.

"Ow!" He said, shaking his hand, and fumbling around on the ground, unhurt hand moving to find his glasses so he could see. He hated life as a blur.

"Here." Fuji handed the two pieces of Tezuka's glasses to him. "Is your vision really that bad?"

"Probably," Tezuka muttered, holding what used to be a pair of pristine glasses up to his face, looking for a spare pair. He finally located a extra pair on his dresser, and put them on to see Fuji swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. "Do you think you should be getting up?"

"It's probably not smart," Fuji agreed, "But I don't want to lie down."

"Are you hurt?"

"Not really. A lot of bad bruises, but I doubt it'll be a problem. Or the doctor would have commented."

"I'm going back to your house to get your things." Tezuka said, finally changing out of his school uniform. Good thing there wasn't any school today, he could figure things out without the added weight of school work. "You'll need them."

"Can you just get the things in my room?" Fuji asked quietly, not even trying to argue. He knew it would be useless. Especially if it was Tezuka. Only an idiot would try and win an argument with Tezuka.

* * *

It hadn't been easy, but Tezuka had gotten almost everything out of Fuji's house without even being noticed. While it might not have been a school day, it was a work day for Fuji's father, and his mother was out.

"You even got my cacti?" Fuji asked wondrously, picking up a tiny pot, filled with dirt and a spiky plant. "What else did you get?"

In response, Tezuka held out everything, contained so easily in just a few bags. The hardest part to pack had been the cacti, the rest of Fuji's belongings had fit easily. "Here."

"My clothing, thanks. And my camera too." Fuji said, sorting through everything quickly.

"And your photo albums."

"What's this?" Fuji asked, holding up a blue bag, "Tezuka," He said darkly, "Why did you bring my tennis rackets?" He dropped the bag on the ground.

"In case you ever want to play again."

"I'm not going to play again." Fuji said, determined.

"Why not?" Tezuka demanded. "I want a real answer this time, Fuji. Why the hell not?"

"A real answer," Fuji mused, "In reality, it's just a dream. I'll never get there. I don't have the drive anymore. No determination to practice, no drive to get better. I'm not that good anymore, and I'm that hopeless to quit. I've always been the type to quit when things got bad."

"Someone with such amazing natural talent can't just lose it all because of an accident! You even defeated me, in our first year of middle school!" How could he make Fuji see, how could he make this happen?

"That was because you were hurt. Can you explain it, then?" Fuji sounded so defeated then.

"The doctors screwed up. He meant for you to play in 4 weeks, after some physical therapy-"

"Tezuka," Fuji said carefully, "I don't care how you spin it. I don't want to play."

* * *

A/N And Fuji has lost his drive! Though, i promise, Fuji plays again.


	6. Games

A/N do they even have lunchrooms and cafeterias in Japan, or do people eat in their classroom? sorry, this tooka while. i've got school now, i didn't the last week cause of spring break.

Disclaimer: I will own whenever monkeys take over the world and kill the manga-ka, who has written in his will to give this amazing manga to Caina!

* * *

It had been a month since that comment and Fuji was by no means fixed. Sure, he might have acted like he was alright...Tezuka almost believed him sometimes, his acting skills were so great.

Sometimes, when Tezuka woke at night to go to the bathroom, he noticed Fuji was gone. Disappeared without a trace. His things were still in the same place, the door was unlocked, but Fuji was always back before Tezuka got up in the morning, so Tezuka wondered, but didn't ask.

They still argued about tennis. Every day, without fail. It didn't matter how the conversation started, but it always ended with a no from Fuji.

Tezuka trudged onto the tennis courts tiredly. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night, with his homework, and his worrying for Fuji. So he didn't notice Oishi and Eiji until he walked right by them.

"What's going on?" Tezuka asked, "Why are you here so early?"

"Fujiko~!" Eiji wailed, distraught, ignoring the question.

"What does that have to do with being here early?"

"I miss him!" Eiji yelled even more loudly. Oishi patted his back, comforting him like the mother he was.

"But he's in your class." Tezuka said, changing his topic to match Eiji's.

"It's not the same! Not the same, not the same, not the same! He doesn't talk to me as much, and he won't eat lunch with me anymore, and-"

"That's because you only talk about tennis and toothpaste."

"I don't!" Eiji shrieked.

"You do. Ignoring the toothpaste, remember that Fuji doesn't want to play tennis. So he probably doesn't want to talk about tennis either. So he's avoiding you."

"I don't want him to!"

Tezuka shrugged. "He's Fuji." He said, as if that explained everything. And in a way, it sort-of did.

* * *

However, the next day, Eiji put up a valiant effort to be friends with Fuji.

"Fuji?" Eiji said uncomfortably, "Can I sit here?" It was lunchtime.

Fuji glanced up. "Of course you can, Eiji."

Eiji sat down quickly and started breathing again. He'd been scared that Fuji would say no! "Fuji-"

Oishi sat down too, not asking. "Hello, Fuji. Eiji."

"Oishi!" Eiji said happily. If anyone could repare this, it would be Oishi. "Oishi, Oishi."

"What was the point in saying my name 3 times? DO either of you have your math homework?"

"You didn't do it? Bad Oishi!" Eiji rotted through his bag, placing a broken watch, a loose tennis ball, and finally his math homework on the table. "There!"

"That's illegible." Oishi said, exasperated, "I can't read that. Fuji, do you have your paper?"

"Ah," Fuji handed it over, "Here you go." He smiled happily.

Forcefully.

However much he smiled, Fuji was uncomfortable. Both Oishi and Eiji were on the tennis team. If they started to talk about tennis, Fuj iwould stand and leave, retreat to the roof where he would ask himself over and over: did he really want to quit?

And that would really suck.

"Fuji? Fuji! Fujiko!" Eiji yelled, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Eiji, did you need something?" Fuji, blinked, looking over. "Sorry." He said again.

"No, you just were spacing out." Eiji said, stuffing his mouth full of sushi, "What were you thinking about?"

"Tennis." Fuji said without even realizing. "Um," he covered his mouth, "Um..."

"I never got why you quit," Eiji said, his mouth full, "I mean, you were so good, and everything! I never thought you'd quit, ever! I could never quit, I love tennis so much! It's so fun! But, since you really did quit, I have to accept that! Even though I miss you!"

Oishi sighed. "Don't talk with your mouth full. It's gross."

"Ah?" Eiji said, startled, "Oh, no! Sorry!"

"Sorry Eiji, Oishi," Fuji said, standing up suddenly, "I'm gonna leave now." He left the room, snatching his bag, and ignored Eiji's and Oishi's shouts completely.

* * *

Where was he going? The roof. However, that was already occupied.

"Momo? Kaido?" Fuji said, "What are you doing here?" _and why do I keep running into club members,_ he thought silently.

Momo swung round wildly, "Ah, it's Fuji-sempai! Will you be the judge? we're trying to hit the X on the board all the way over there!" He put his racket behind his head. "I'm gonna beat that stupid Viper!"

"Not a chance, Momoshiro!" Kaido hissed, holding his reacket menacingly.

"You're going down, Viper!" Momo said, grabbing the other boys shirt. "Fuji-sempai, judge for us?"

"Sure, I'll be the judge." Fuji said slowly, walking to the end of the roof, near the target X. "Go on then. Don't hit me."

But he didn't notice the first ball hit the board, or the second. Not the yells of the two boys at the other end. Not the second round of tennis balls smacking the X, or the yelling until 2 balls went whizzing by, one right by his ear, and one towards his face. He raised a hand, and caught the neon ball.

"Fuji-sempai!" Momo wailed, "You didn't even try to pay attention!" He waved his arms angrily, "We couldn't even get your attention by yelling? We had to aim for you!"

Fuji picked up the tennis ball on the ground. "You missed, Momo. You shot by my ear!"

"On purpose! I didn't wanna hit you! Viper aimed for the kill!"

"Momo...can I see your racket?" Fuji asked, walking towards the younger boy.

"Huh? Sure, why?" Momo said, throwing his racket end-over-end at the brown haired boy at the end of the roof. "Gonna try to hit it?"

"Yes."

"Wow, really! Can you still do that? Even though it's been, what, 2 months?" Kaido hit Momo on the head. "Ow, Viper! Trying to make me mad?"

"Fuji-sempai's skill and talent won't disappear in two months, idiot! Look!" He grabbed Momo's hair and dragged his head around, "See? He even hit the target!"

For Fuji had raised the racket, thrown the ball, and served, landing the little tennis ball solidly in the center of the X. Maybe he still had his talent and skill, after all.

* * *

A/N Eiji, Oishi, Momo, Kaido, and Tezuka. I wanted to put Ryoma, Inui, and Taka in there too, but wouldn't that be over kill?


	7. Again

A/N This took me so freaking long. There is no excuse. I wasn't sick, wasn't in a hospital, no one died, and school's out. Hate me.

Disclaimer: Have monkeys taken over the world? NO! So I don't own.

* * *

Tezuka stopped walking, and turned around to wait for Fuji. It was actually a pretty common thing for Fuji to stop and look at something, perhaps snapping a photo, while the two boys were walking home from school, and Tezuka would often keep walking a few steps before stopping to wait for the other boy.

Today, Fuji had stopped and pointed to the sky. "Tezuka, look." Tezuka followed the other boys finger to the brilliant blue sky, and saw 6 or 7 black birds on a telephone wire and 1 white one. "That one bird is all by itself, the white one."

"What kind of birds are they?"

"I don't know. They're just birds." Fuji said. His smile was real. Lately, all his smiles had been genuine, which was a sure sign that something was getting better, whether it be his heart or his head.

Tezuka shifted his tennis bag, nodding as well. "Fuji, you go on, I'm going to play on the practice courts." The courts he was talking about were free, with a large fence. Some other school boys played there, and matches went on daily, but if the courts were clear, you could practice alone.

Fuji nodded, heading the other direction, Tezuka going left while he went right.

He headed off, but found that two courts were closed.

"Is it still possible to play alone?" Tezuka asked a tall boy with dreadlocks.

"Nah," the boy said, "We're playing some pretty informal matches. Play winner. Line's over there, if ya want." He jerked a thumb to the line, which wasn't but 3 people long. Until Tezuka joined, no one wanted to play, or they were taking a break. People were lining up to play him, and he groaned. Alone practice would be so welcome, now.

Tezuka surveyed the games in front of him, glasses gleaming, pulling out his racket and warming up, but just by glancing around, he could tell this wouldn't be too hard.

The hours ran by as Tezuka made quick work of the reigning champion, and then onto some easy fish. "Who else?" He called out, panting slightly. It was hot, after all, even if it was getting dark.

"You beat them all, Tezuka."

Tezuka whirled around; he knew that voice. Fuji's voice. "Fuji?" _What are you doing here?_ He wondered privately, as he saw the other boy sitting on the bleachers that had been behind him.

"I know, you're suprised. I am too, actually. I just..." he trailed off before shrugging, "Wanted to see you play?"

"But still." Tezuka said, grabbing his towel, and wiping the sweat off. Fuji handed him his water bottle as Tezuka sat next to him. "I know you too well, Fuji. What's your reason?"

Fuji sighed, looking up at the darkening sky.

"I want to play tennis again."

* * *

A/N I wasn't sure how to wrap that up, but FUJI WILL PLAY AGAIN I PROMISE!


	8. Coming Back

A/N don't hate me. there are no excuses, and I'm extremely sorry. I practically forgot about this. Feel free to berate and hate me as much as you want.

Disclaimer: If I owned, I might actually publish on time.

* * *

After the declaration by Fuji, Tezuka had stood there for a moment, trying to wrap his brain around it. It had not been easy, actually. "Well," Tezuka said after a minute, "Then get on the court."

Fuji smiled at him, before taking a racket from Tezuka's bag. There was nothing ceremonious about it. In some corner of his mind, Tezuka had thought it's be like a movie, with epic music and amazing camera shots.

But that's not how it was. Fuji just grabbed one of Tezuka's rackets and stood on the other side of the court - just like that. "Just a friendly game, Tezuka, right? Go easy on me."

Tezuka chuckled. "Yeah, right." He pitched the neon ball into the air and slammed his racket against it - not a trick shot, or anything, just a plain shot. With a lot of force and speed.

Fuji raced across the court, trying to catch that ball. And he did, sending it back to Tezuka with a satisfying _thwop _sound. "Go even easier on me!"

"You don't need it," Tezuka said firmly, swinging his racket, "You're a genius."

* * *

Under Tezuka's firm rule, Fuji got right back under the tennis courts, practicing and practicing. Tezuka would never tell him, but he honestly seemed better than when he'd left. If that was even possible.

* * *

The bed was empty again. Tezuka had gotten up just for a drink, and Fuji wasn't there. He was used to it by now, but honestly, where did he go? Oh, well, Tezuka didn't think it mattered where he went, but really. He'd have to talk to Fuji about this. This frequent leave in the middle of the night wasn't _healthy_, after all.

Tezuka went back to bed. He didn't sleep until 3 in the morning, when he heard Fuji come in. And when Tezuka woke up in the morning, Fuji was already awake, making himself something to eat in the kitchin.

"Fuji," Tezka began, "Where do go at night?"

Fuji stopped before thinking. "At first? My house." Tezuka made a noise of disgust, but Fuji ignored him completely. "But now I go to the tennis courts."

"Why the tennis courts?"

Fuji laughed. "Momo and Kaido were having a competition on the rooftop a while back. They invited me to play. So I did. I won, but that's beside the point. When I picked picked up that racket, I remembered why I loved tennis. I'd always told myself it was because I was good at it that I played." He put down his glass. "I just didn't realize that wasn't true."

"So you were playing tennis before you told me you wanted to play again?" Tezuka said, mildly outraged.

Fuji smiled. "That's seems so rotten of me, right? Sneaking off in the middle of the night to play tennis, without telling you."

"It's rather rude." Tezuka muttered.

"Well, at least I told you right?" Fuji said, "I even want to join the tennis club again."

This was outstanding news, in Tezuka's mind. "That's _great_!" he said, with feeling. "We really missed you."

"Yeah?" Fuji said, picking up his glass from the table. "I missed them too."

* * *

Tezuka wondered just exactly how he was going to tell everyone that Fuji was coming back. A huge announcement? Or just tell the regulars? Hell if he knew. He stood there on the tennis courts, supposedly watching but really not paying attention.

"Tezuka!" Oishi waved a hand in front of his face. "Aren't you supposed to be watching the second years?"

"I'm preoccupied."

"With what?" Oishi didn't know there was anything more important than tennis to Tezuka.

"Fuji's coming back." Tezuka said dispassionately.

"Back?" Oishi said, "Back! Hey, everyone!" He ran off yelling.

Yes, Tezuka thought, that was the best way to tell everyone Fuji was coming back.

* * *

A/N I'll really especially try very hard to get the next chapter up pronto...but knowing me... TT-TT


	9. Could Be

A/N this one went so much faster, right? Like a day? I can successfully

Disclaimer: ...this is so pointless. We all know I don't own.

* * *

When Fuji stepped onto the courts the next day, he was, to put it simply, attacked.

Eiji was most likely the most ecstatic, immediately tossing his racket end over end to Oishi - who caught it in surprise - and rushing over to give Fuji and huge hug. Then Momo had come racing over, even though he was straining the newly sore ankle that had resulted as he'd fallen down the stairs. This caused everyone else to race over and join in. It was always Eiji who started those things.

Fuji was in the center of a _mob_.

He really had missed this. Missed this with the kind of yearning that one missed a lover, or the way one missed smoking after they quit cold turkey - not just a mental need, but physical too, a strange mix of pulling away and being pushed too and crashing when he did both that made no sense whatsoever. But he had missed this. His teammates and their strange quirks, the younger boys' admiration, but really - he had missed the feel of the school tennis courts beneath his shoes.

Man, was that lame or what?

But Fuji didn't care.

After that big group hug in the middle of the court, Inui separated the boys, and everything was exactly the same as it had been how ever many months ago. It was reassuring, the easy familiarity, and the simple why he was just back, like he'd never even been gone.

Tezuka was finally paying attention to the regulars, instead of mulling over Fuji's state of health - both mind and body. "Oishi," he called, "Raise your racket head a bit more." Oishi nodded and complied.

Tezuka crossed his arms, pushed his glasses up his nose. This was right, he felt, having Fuji back. This was right, because the team preformed better with Fuji there. It was true; he raised the morale with his cheerfulness normally, but right now all of the team was playing much better, just because he was back.

Fuji belonged on the tennis court, really and truly. He was, after all, a genius. As Tezuka watched, he executed a perfect volley.

Well, Tezuka summarized, he had _known_ that Fuji hadn't lost his talent.

* * *

"Look," Fuji pointed, "The sunset is gorgeous." It was brilliant and red, and streaking the blue sky with purples and pinks, and fading golds. Tezuka and Fuji were the last ones at the tennis courts - everyone else having left to do god knows what. Tezuka was just locking the locker room and the gate.

Tezuka did not care about the sunset."It'll last longer if you take a picture." Tezuka said, "I'm hungry, can't we just go home?" It had been a particularly grueling practice, and there had been a minor problem with Momo and Kaido arguing over a racket which was sent flying and banged Oishi in the back of the head, resulting in a trip to the emergency room and 8 stitches.

It had been exhausting.

"I don't have my camera," Fuji said, "I quit the photography club." He had, right before coming back to the club. And all was well in Tezuka and Fuji's life. And if Fuji had any thoughts about going back home, he contained them - it's not like Tezuka would have let him.

"You still have a camera." Tezuka pointed out. Several, he thought, several very nice Fuji Film cameras. He'd always thought it ironic that the camera had the same name as Fuji did. Maybe it was meant to be. Whatever. Fuji was a tennis player now.

"Not on me. I don't take my camera to practice with me." Fuji said airily, waving a hand and throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"Why not?" Tezuka said, finally locating the correct key and actually locking the door.

Fuji blinked. "Why would I? I'm playing tennis."

Tezuka tossed the key into his bag. "But it's a hobby."

"Yeah, but when do I have time to take pictures?" Fuji said, "It's fine. I wouldn't want to break it or something, and knowing Eiji and Momo..."

"I think you should stick with it, Fuji." Tezuka said.

"I will, but why are you pushing this?"

"Because." Tezuka said mysteriously. There were two reasons. Fuji could get hurt again, and where would he be if he quit the tennis club and Tezuka had to get him through this again? He'd really need photography to help.

Also, because Fuji's picture were amazing. And Tezuka liked when Fuji took pictures. It made him happy to see Fuji happy.

"Can't you tell me, Tezuka?" Fuji's voice was open and carefree.

"No," Tezuka said, "I'm hungry, and I want to eat."

"So you'll tell me after you eat!" Fuji deduced cheerfully, "Better get you some food!"

"Yes, I'll- Hey! No, I won't tell you!" Tezuka said, face turning red, "I'm not telling you, Fuji!" He glared at his friend, trying to set these words

"Yes, you are," Fuji teased. Perhaps after this he saw the look on Tezuka's face, and that is why he started to run along the streets. Perhaps Tezuka followed him because he felt like it, or because he want to, or even because he was mad.

And when Fuji crested the top of the hill, turning and laughing, and Tezuka caught sight of how happy he was, and maybe then he realized that is was over. He had no reason to worry about Fuji anymore, instead of broken and despairing and pretending to be adults, they could just be two boys racing home after tennis practice. They could just be normal now, they could be friends, or even something more.

Tezuka as leaning towards something more.

* * *

Alright, that's the end. Done, finished. Mainly because it was so painful to write...so I kinda wrapped it up sloppily, but I'm actually really happy with the way it came out...


End file.
